


Hilbert's Egg

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Coprophagia, Corruption, Eggs, Exhibitionism, Farts, Gen, Hyper Farting, Hyper Scat, Large Insertion, Mind Control, Other, Parasites, Piss, Scat, Transformation, body control, public, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Something I wrote half as a gift half as a request for SexTheHex, a dear friend. go check em out!Hilbert learns of a new way to hatch stronger, faster, better Pokemon, and just HAS to try it!





	Hilbert's Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexTheHex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/gifts).



"Hatch a better Pokemon Quicker." the sheet of paper tacked to the wall of the Route 3 Daycare read in an almost sterile lettering. Hilbert took note of the sign as he took his new egg in tow, having to stop in at the computer inside to make room for it. He quickly turned to the old woman behind the counter. "What's this about?" he asked pointing at the seemingly forgotten sign.

"Ah, yes, you're the first person to ask about that!" she replied with a smile. "Me and my husband are interested in testing out a new way to hatch Pokemon Eggs. We've done it once before with another trainer, the egg hatching in half the time, and the Pokemon that hatched had much higher power than normal newborn Pokemon!" Hilbert gave an intrigued hum. A better Pokemon in half the time sounded too good to be true.

"So whats the catch?" Hilbert asked, figuring it would be some product he'd have to spend his hard earned Pokedollars on that probably didn't work.

"Ah, there is not much of a catch..." The old lady responded, looking unsure how to continue her statement. "The egg has to, well, be carried IN the owner." she stated flatly.

"I-in?!" Hilbert responded back in shock. "H-how?! W-why?!" he stammered, the idea confusing and disgusting the hell out of him, finding himself looking down at the brand new egg in his hands and realizing that its foot wide width had FIT in someone.

"Well, the how is helped by my dear Musharna." she said, stepping aside to reveal said Pokemon napping behind her. "Her powers can help… lax your body and ease your mind. She also helps acoustom your body for when the egg, well, Hatches, ensuring no pain happens when it exits your backside ready to hatch." she says with a smile, acting as if her conversation topic was simply an every day idea.

"B-backside?" Hilbert responded, feeling a simultaneous burst relaxation and stress, previously thinking he would be swallowing his new egg whole, but then the idea of it, well, going IN him filled him with dread. "W-why would anyone do that? Thats so disgusting!"

"It created one of the strongest Pokemon we've seen leaving this daycare is why!" The old lady responded back with a chuckle. "And its not as bad as you think, honest. When we were testing it with another trainer, he actually found himself liking the feeling of the egg being in him!" she said with a smile.

Hilbert looked even moreso mortified as he started to realize that this woman's sales pitch was WORKING on him. The idea seemed more tempting with every reassurance he heard. He had been looking for a new member of his team to help with the next gym, and starting with a pokemon twice as strong seemed like a godsend, and if whatever person tried it LIKED it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"F-fine. I'll try it with my latest egg, but if I don't like it I want it taken out of me before I leave, got it?" he said sternly and yet a bit nervously, so weirded out by what he was saying.

"Lovely!" the old lady said giving a loud clap, rubbing her hands together a bit. "I'll be sure to be gentle, and that Musharna makes extra sure that your body could, well, Push, the egg out should you become uncomfortable with the arrangement." she said as she walked around to the counter door, swinging it open and beckoning the trainer behind the counter.

Hilbert followed along, being a bit on edge with how... Excited, the old woman was, but knowing he certainly can't back down now. "What have I gotten myself into..." he grumbled under his breath with each step. He followed down the hallways located inside the building, the Musharna following alongside its owner as she passed, probably knowing full well what was coming. Finally she beckoned him into a room at the end of the hall, inside finding himself in what seemed to be a medical facillity.

"We sometimes have to care for the new borns... and trainers that are hurt by the newborns." she says flatly as Hilbert looks around confused. She points him towards the examination table before taking his egg gently from his hands and setting it onto a cushion located near by. "Strip. Fully." the woman said with a firm tone. "Before you get all nervous, don't forget I've done this proceedure before, as well as deal with all the Pokemon that LAY these eggs." she says with a smile and simple "Hehe" as she slips on a set of gloves. 

"O-okay..." Hilbert stammers back embarrassed, quickly working at taking off his clothes, her stern tone spooking him a bit. In a matter of moments he stood there on the cold linoleum in nothing but his underwear, before, finally, face rendered a deeper red than a Pokeball, he took that off too. He quickly hopped up onto the table before him, hands covering his junk as well as they could.

"Ah, don't worry so much hun." she said grabbing his hands with a surprising grip strength and setting them to the side, revealing everything in full. "I'm a medical professional." she says with a nod. Hilbert gave a little gulp and a nod, before moving to avoid eye contact, wanting so much to cover himself back up again but knowing he'll get snapped at more.

"Now onto the procedure." she says, giving a little snap, Musharna quickly climbing up onto the seat located near by, bringing her eye level with Hilbert. "Do your stuff." the lady stated quietly, a pink haze starting to ooze from the spot on its forehead, flowing towards and around Hilbert, enveloping him. He felt his stress start to just, melt away. His body de-tensed, falling slightly limp. He also felt his backside almost changing in composition, which, really, it was. Musharna was ensuring that it was injury proof, able to stretch and store large objects within. 

As all this happened, the Old Woman reached for a plain medical tube of Lubricant, squirting an ample portion into her hand and Coating the egg in it well, giving it a polished look. The only thing that implied the lube was anything out of the ordinary was the fact that the jelly had a slight tint to it, matching the pink mist around the boy. With another squirt, she moved quickly, spreading the boy's cheeks and working on his ass, an adorable "Eep!" oozing out of him as he felt it, but the soothing mist ensured that he wouldn't react physically, and didn't want to. She smiled and uttered a quiet "perfect." as she found it was stretching FAR beyond a normal human's capabilities. She wasted no time, picking up the egg and gently pressing the tip of it into his backside. A little groan oozed out of him as he felt her gently start to push it in. As it pushed against his prostate, his cock naturally stiffened, immediately starting to ooze pre. His embarrassment pushed through to the surface, despite the calming thoughts in his mind. He squirmed and blushed deeply. "S-sorry..." he whimpered. With a simple hand wave and a stern quick "Happens all the time" from the doctor, he continued to look away, awaiting eagerly when this was all over.

With one last push and a muffled quiet Pop, the Egg finally sunk all the way into his pucker, sliding inside with no resistance, his ass quickly returning back to its original size. "There we go sweetie, was that so hard?" She asked teasingly, walking up and giving him a gentle pat on his now distended stomach, bulging out like he was pregnant (and really, he was.) "Once you start to feel it kick regularly, get somewhere you can push it out, okay? It won't be too long, and soon enough you'll have a new, and strong, member of your team!" she said with a smile, the mist fading from around him. "You're free to go now of course." she said. "I'll leave you to get dressed, just head out the door to your right once you're done." she said, the Musharna following along as she left the room.

"S-so this is what my life has come to..." Hilbert said in disbelief as he felt his new passenger's bulge. He wasted no time in getting dressed, the medical room being a bit chillier than outside. Of course, none of his clothes hid the bulge well. He gave a quiet groan, but lived with it, hoping people wouldn't notice. He found that walking with the new weight was, odd, to say the least. He quickly set out, continuing to the east to Nacrene City.

As he walked, Hilbert couldn't manage to get used to just how it felt, something MASSIVE inside of him. He tried his best to keep it hidden holding his bag in front of his stomach occasionally, or pulling his coat out, all of which only kind of worked. He got to town around an hour or so later, and just as he entered the gates, he felt his first kick, stopping him in his tracks turning his face almost instantly to a deep crimson red. "T-this quick?" he thought to himself, remembering how in the past with normal eggs he'd have to wait two hours to even MAYBE feel a kick from within his backpack incubator. Maybe there was something to this kind of hatching after all. He continued into town, walking towards the Pokecenter where he was staying, however, as he got half way there, he felt another kick, and with a few more steps he felt another. "O-oh god, is it already going to hatch..." he whimpered under his breath, another kick giving him the answer he didn't want to hear. He scanned around the area, looking for somewhere, anywhere, he could hide. Finally, he spotted a darkish alleyway across the street, definitely NOT the place he would want to be, but he knew for a fact that the egg wouldn't last to the Pokecenter, wanting oh so desperately not to know what happens if he doesn't make it, or worse, if he has to let loose in the street.

"O-oh god oh god..." Hilbert gasped desperately, running to the alleyway hurriedly, running way down it and hiding behind a dumpster inside. "F-fuck..." he mumbled under his breath as he felt more kicks. He dropped his bag and stripped off his coat, laying it out under him not wanting to break the egg if he pushes it out too fast. He hesitated for only a moment as he grabbed his waistband, the embarrassment burning in his mind before a kick snapped him out of it. He stripped down his pants and undies to his ankles, too desperate to care about whomever saw him. He squatted quickly, emitting a desperate nervous grunt as he pushed as hard as his body could. He felt the egg move inside of him, the bulge in his stomach shifting, but it immediately went back "F-fuck fuck fuck..." he stammered, pushing again to no avail. He gave one last final push, the egg moving far enough to start to stretch is pucker, but, as the hardest kick of them all rocked his body, he lost all the concentration he was putting into pushing, the egg quickly sliding back inside of him, re bulging his stomach for only a moment before it quickly deflated. The egg had hatched inside of him. He immediately felt his insides churning, heavier, even feeling something... ooze, inside of him. It only dawned on him now that the egg that had just hatched inside of him, was the egg of his Muk. A Grimer was now inside his body.

A wash of disgust and extreme fear cascaded over Hilbert as this clicked with him. Another, louder, even more desperate oozing nearly moaning grunt came out of the boy as he hoped that the Grimer could just get, well, shat out. He felt something move inside of him, but, he felt that same sickly ooze, the ooze he knew was the Grimer, start to fight against his pushing. It didn't want to leave. Hilbert desperately pushed again, nearly on the verge of tears. This time being "rewarded" by a loud *PFFFFRT* echoing out of him instead. Hilbert saw a billowing almost hazy cloud ooze out from under him, a sickly purplish brown almost smog was coming from him. It wafted up quickly, the smell burning his nose, his hand snapping to his face in an instant to try and pinch off and avoid the stink. But it had already seeped enough into his nose to be the only thing he could smell. He tried to breath through his mouth, taking a mouthful of the smog in instead, coughing and gagging as he could TASTE the air around him, like someone had shat into a garbage can and left it for weeks in the sun. It was the worst thing he had ever tasted and smelt, nearly passing out from how much he had taken in in his two desperate breaths alone.

And immediately a voice in his head told him he wanted more.

It started with a quiet thought, like his mind whipsering "more" softly to itself. He didn't even acknowledge it, giving another push still desperately wanting his new Pokemon OUT. It repeated again, louder this time, loud enough that he had to acknowledge it. "I want more" it said in his head for him, feeling oh so much like a thought that wasn't his own, but it sounded so much like himself that he got confused in his panic. He shook his head, trying his best to shove down these invasive thoughts. His hands did their best to keep the seal going over his nose and mouth, but he had to breath sometime. The thought rung again. "I need more." it chimed "and you need to breath regardless" it thought for him. His chest hurt, he knew that thought was true, and with how distracted he was with his increasingly desperate attempts to push only being followed up with more noxious clouds, he didn't even take the time to debate on if they were his own. It sounded like the voice in his head, so why shouldn't it be? But the idea of him… needing, more… That was insane! Finally though, the need to breath was too great, too aching.

A deep gasp echoed through the alleyway Hilbert was squatting pantsless in, although with the clouds he was farting up no one would be able to see into the alleyway if they were looking. It seemingly didn't even make its way out of they alleyway, as if controlled by some force. It hung and clinged to the air around him, almost as if it refused to leave him. The air he gulped down in his need tasted just as bad... but Hilbert didn't think it wasn't as bad now. The invasive voice long accepted as his own continued its sweet nothings. "It doesn't taste too bad once you're used to it. I bet it doesn't smell as bad either." it thought for him. His hand delicately released as he took another whiff. It stung his nose yet again, the same noxious fermented shit and trash stink winding its way into his nose… but he didn't find himself recoiling. Hilbert took another whiff inquisitively, finding himself to be quickly growing so used to the smell he was enjoying it. As he started to worry in his head that he was getting USED to this nasty musk, the voice chimed in again, louder, drowning out all other thoughts he had in that one moment, especially the ones concerning just how hard his dick had started to get, in mere moments it was aching and throbbing, oozing pre onto the concrete below.

"Relax and just take it in, best to get used to it now before I make it worse~"

The words very quickly soothed his panicking mind. They echoed in his head, deafening any other thoughts. His own mind desperately tried to fight back, aware all to well of the fact that the voice was not his own. But, his concious shoved those thoughts to the side, focusing on the idea that seemed to calm him oh so much. Taking it in. He let his hands down, now resting on his knees. He gave a slow, long, DEEP sniff, pushing ever so slightly unconciously, another couple pffrts echoing through the alleyway as the smog gets repopulated for a moment. At this moment he noticed just how HOT it was getting. His whole body was now oozing with sweat. His shirt clung to his skin, looking like he had just gone swimming with how damp it was, the sweat adding its own unique tones to the stink floating in the air. He of course, wasted no time in gulping down the air around him after he was done with his sniffing, simply following the quiet "Don't forget to taste" order that was bouncing off the walls of his mind. He held one mouthful of the air in, not gulping it down, wanting oh so badly to savor the taste. It was so magically rancid. Bitter, Sour, Salty, everything but good. It was the only thing he wanted to taste at the moment regardless, despite being able to tell just how bad it is, he just wanted MORE. 

After a moment Hilbert finally swallowed the gulp of air and gasped, needing more partly because he needed air, but moreso due to how much his body ached and cried for more of the nasty smells and tastes. His tongue lazily dangled out of his mouth, too fixated on taking more of the smog in to care, and DEFINITELY too fixated to notice that his body was starting to take on that same sickly purple that the air around him was taking. His spit drizzled onto his throbbing cock, which seemed to be getting longer, his balls getting heavier, the taint that was in his body was starting to mold it to the way it wanted. It had started when this had all began, under his shirt his stomach had taken on that deep purple tone. As he sucked more of the noxious air, the rest of his body followed suit, starting to become that same sour purple tone.

"F-fuck why does it smell and taste so Gooood?!~" he asked out loud in a moan before taking another huff. He looked around now, realizing that the air was getting less dense. His cloud was getting all huffed down! "Fix that." the voice chimed in his head, Hilbert mumbling a quiet "O-okay" to himself, at this point not even caring that he was talking to himself, or at the least, not even realizing. He buckled down hard, gripping his knees tight, a loud grunt oozing out of his mouth, purple tongue dangling out, a matching purple drool strand dangling down. As he pushed, another billowing cloud of his farts poffed out, but it quickly came to a halt. He felt something… more, within. He pushed harder, ignoring the one last attempt that his previously sane mind had to stop this. With a loud grunting moan, a sloppy mudlike consistency shit started to ooze out of his ass. It stretched his butthole WIDE, taking advantage of what that Musharna did in the daycare, stretching his poor pucker out to a gargantuan four inches wide. The sludge plopped down with a wet slap, making a pile big enough that you'd have trouble believing a Milktank made it, let alone a human. The sludgy shit pouring out of him was tinted a light purple, matching the same way his body looked. His gargantuan cock joined in as well, forming a yellowish brownish puddle under him of piss, the taint from the Grimer making it as disgusting as every other fluid oozing out of his body. 

"Stroke, slave." the voice commanded, swiftly and calmly, knowing that it wouldn't have to ooze its commands like compliments any more, knowing full well that it was so close to full control. Hilbert moaned and followed in the command, both of his hands gripping around his shaft, only barely able to meet in the middle with how much girth it had grown, easily a foot or two long and multiple inches wide at this point. He stroked quickly, pathetically, hands a blur on his massive length, not even caring that he was still pissing, marking the area around him with the rancif fluid as his cock shook from his needing strokes. All the while he was still pumping out log after log of the noxious shit, coiling under him, already starting to touch his ass, smudging into it like a nasty throne. Yet again the voice rang, its voice getting yet more dominating and firm, yet still just as calm.

"Sample it, slut, best to get used to the main thing you'll be eating from now on."

One of Hilbert's hands slid off, his stroking slowed down, having to put so much more effort in, but the waves of pleasure made it all worth it. His hand slid down and scooped up a palm full of the mud like shit. Despite everything, he hesitated for just a moment, something just barely holding on his head, something just barely wanting him to stop.

"Taste it, you filth, suck it all down, cum for me, give in, follow me, and I'll assure that every second of your life feels this magical." The voice screamed, silencing all contrary thought. Hilbert held the hand full of purple tinted shit to his face, sniffing deeply, oh so deeply, the smell being exponentially worse. As soon as it entered his nose, his instincts, at least, the ones the Grimer had implanted, kicked in, shoving the fistfulls of shit into his mouth greedily like an animal, accepting what he had become.

"F-fuuuuuck~" he moaned, coming out of his mouth loud enough to echo throughout the entirety of Nacrene City if his mouth wasn't full of his nasty sludgy shit. His cock throbbed and twitched, managing to cum and piss at the same time, an oozing nasty sickly slurry erupting from his cock and puddling up on the alleyway floor below. His orgasm lasted minutes, better than any feeling he had ever felt today, or ever, combined. He fell onto his ass quickly, right into his pile of shit with a loud splat. After what felt like a blissful eternity, Hilbert finally finished riding the waves of pleasure rocking his body.

"Get up, leave your things behind." the voice commanded, Hilbert responding with a mumbled "Okay~" as he stood up, shit clinging to his ass, smeared all the way down it. He left his shorts on the ground as well as his bag, the only clothing left on him being his hat, his coat, and his top, all of which was drenched in his fluids, sweat, piss, cum, shit, everything. But he simply didn't care. As he got up, he realized he was STILL shitting, but the voice quickly reassured him that was fine. Finally, one last word echoed in his head, to which he quickly started walking out of the alleyway to follow.

"Spread."


End file.
